1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair base and more particularly, to an aesthetically pleasing, versatile and relatively inexpensive decorative chair base for swivel type chairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Office type chairs typically ride on a five-legged base mounted to casters to provide facilitated chair mobility. Chair bases are typically made of metal, plastic covered metal, wood or metal with wood cladding. These bases are also typically unobstrusive by having a black matted surface or slightly decorative with a high gloss wood finish. More recently chairs with external metal frame members have complementing metal bases.
There continues to be a desire to integrate the base design with styling features of the chair to more closely tie the aesthetics of the chair together, but to do so in an easily assembled and relatively inexpensive manner.